Élysée Treaty
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: For a request on Livejournal. Slight Germany/France.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Élysée Treaty

**Pairing:** slight France/Germany

**Summary:** "It set the seal on reconciliation between the two countries. With it, Germany and France established a new foundation for relations that ended centuries of rivalry between them." (taken from the english Wiki)

**Author Note: **Done for Hetalia-Kink request on Livejournal.

* * *

-

-

22 January 1963, Paris

-

„So, I've think we've become partners now, oui?"

France shifted nervously on his sit, an untouched drink on the table before him.

Germany next to him wasn't any better; he had only nipped on his glass but otherwise didn't seem to be very thirsty. Awkwardness revolved around them and prevented both from interacting normal with each other although they had established a fairly good connection thanks to the work they did together for the ECSC.

"I think you could say that…," Germany muttered unsure.

France heard the little waver in his voice but also noticed the small smile growing on the other nation's face.

He leant back in his chair and studied the male in front of him with an intense gaze.

Absorbed in his own thoughts, Germany stared out of the window of the little café they had taken refugee in. He didn't look unhappy, only…shy if that was possible for such a self-confident nation, France mused.

For a short moment, he followed Germany's example and observed the life behind the glass.

Although it was the end of January, the weather was cold but sunny and many people used the rare chance to go shopping or were just strolling through the streets of Paris.

A comfortable silence slowly replaced the awkwardness in the sunlit room.

While his counterpart was occupied otherwise, France had time to follow his own chaotic thoughts. He turned back to his observations.

Germany was still tall and muscular (although he had gained some pounds thanks to the _Wirtschaftswunder_) and even though France knew better than to be afraid of him anymore, he knew the hidden intentions behind the proposed contract of his boss.

To avoid anymore grow of '_Esprit de revanche' _and dimmish the influence US and UK had gained over Europe through the NATO.

The Elysee Treaty hadn't been a sudden decision but a thoughtfully developed text to put a stop to the chance of another war between them.

As much as France welcomed and supported that idea, the closeness he suddenly achieved to Germany was weird.

Their former relationship was shifted onto a completely other level – which both weren't sure about what to make off.

"Officially friends…," whispered France and smiled slightly at the nice ring.

Friend was definitely better than neighbour and a hell lot healthier than enemy.

"I'll hope our cooperation will improve even more."

Germany turned around, nodding with a serious expression.

Leisurely France lifted his wine glass and caught Germany's asking gaze.

"Let's drink to our countries, our people and culture and to our expectantly excellent teamwork in the near future."

A small smile spread over Germany's face and he lifted his own glass – this time wine and not beer – to push it gently against France's.

"To a hopefully long-living friendship."

The wine tasted sweet and aromatic, not something France had expected from a German wine.

Well, he got enough time to learn more about the other nation and his hidden secrets from now on. It was a new start; a start with a nation he hadn't thought would ever become an ally or even a friend of his to begin with.

"It's a good wine you brought along."

Germany first looked surprised, but then gave France a gentle smile.

"Thanks. It is an important day, so I chose something I hoped would suit your taste."

Smiling back (and really appreciating the gesture), France reached over the table and grasped one of Germany's – since some years now - ungloved hands in his.

It was on impulse, not well-thought-out but it felt right, in an odd way.

With awe France felt soft skin under his finger tips which he hadn't expected.

He intertwined their fingers while Germany sat dumbfound across from him, only being able to watch with wide eyes.

"You know, this friendship is also a promise."

France whispered (trying hard not to laugh at Germany's face) and pulled the taller nation nearer over the table to get his full attention.

He lifted their linked hands and pressed a light kiss on the back of the hand he held captured.

"France!"

Blushing furiously, Germany tried to get his hand out of the other's grip but without much effort behind it.

"The people are staring," he muttered further and looked as if he was very much embarrassed right now.

France grinned. Ah, so he still wasn't used to body contact? Perhaps he and Italy had lost some of their closeness over the years, as unlikely as it seemed.

"Francis."

"Huh?"

"Call me Francis. We're close friends from now on, non? …And perhaps soon fiancés, too?"

Whops, too delicate question.

The blush on Germany's – no, Ludwig's – face reached clearly from ear to ear and if he didn't know better, France would have said that he was the cause for some serious brain damage seeing how flustered the German was becoming.

This could seriously be the beginning of a great partnership, France thought while grinning cheekily at Ludwig.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel**

**Author Note: **I just had to write one, seeing how many nice comments I got at lj :D. (Please visit me there, too ~)

* * *

-

-

23 January 2003, forty years and a day later

-

It was earlier morning; hoarfrost had covered most of the banks and shields on the train station and little white clouds raised into the cold air when France exhaled his warm breath long enough.

The cold seeped into his body and made the hangover he had from yesterday not better in the least.

They had celebrated until late past midnight, at the beginning of the evening in company of their bosses and later on alone in a cosy bar in Berlin.

It had been a lot of fun, although he hadn't managed to get Ludwig on the dance floor – not even with the reward of beer on his account.

With Gilbert tugging along later on, their little party had ended in a drinking contest and a lot of singing, a mix of German, English and French.

How they got back to Germany's house, neither of them could answer truly but Ludwig had insisted that Francis stayed over night and naturally, he wasn't one to decline such an offer.

Although Gilbert had grumbled and protested to share a bed with his brother so that they didn't have to prepare a guest room, all had ended up in on room anyway, thanks to alcohol-fogged brains and an urgent wish to cuddle.

Now they were waiting for Francis's train to arrive.

Gilbert had declined to send him of; he had turned over and fallen asleep soon after again, not bothered by Ludwig's and his departure.

So typically rude of him!

Speaking of his better half, Ludwig stood only a few metres away from the Frenchman, intently studying one of the messenger boards of the station to see when the train should arrive.

"_Typisch Deutsche Bahn_," he muttered with a glare at the schedule and turned around to face Francis.

"It seems that we will have to wait a little longer, they presently have trouble because of road-works on the rails. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault, non?," Francis advised him with a wink.

"Will it take long?"

Ludwig looked up at the clock, then back to the schedule before he shrugged helplessly. "Perhaps half an hour if we're lucky?"

Groaning, Francis pulled his jacket closer, already feeling like an ice block.

And then, a sudden idea struck him as he noticed Ludwig's very warm and full-sized looking coat.

"Louis, do something,_ il fait vraiment froid_!," he whined, hoping to provoke a particular reaction.

Ludwig sighed, looked at him, looked at the ground then at the clock and then back at him.

To finally open his coat in slow-motion.

He was so predictable sometimes. Francis grinned.

But that was the nice thing about him; he could never say 'no' if you knew how to ask him.

Before the German could struggle out of his cloth, Francis stood in front of him and snuggled up against the warm which radiated from his chest.

Sooo nice ~

"_Wa_ – Francis!"

Not letting himself be stopped from his goal, Francis only pressed his body closer to Ludwig's, a feeling of warm, secure and peace calming his headache.

They should have become friends a lot earlier, in comparison to his other allies he had had over the centuries the German was a lucky strike – even though he had been a frightening opponent in war.

But as companion he was truly a wonderful catch. Sometimes he was too serious and only with some alcohol did his dutiful manners slip away, but otherwise he was very patient, easy to tease and occasionally just a way too adorable.

Francis sunk his cold nose into the small hollow where the shoulder and the throat meet and relaxed.

Ludwig smelt like his country did, after wood and grass, rivers and flowers, industry and highways and fresh breed and beer.

Resting his head on the taller nation's shoulder, Francis closed his eyes and wrapped his arms with a firm grip around Ludwig's abdomen to signal that he would stay where he was right now.

He heard a sigh next to his ear and then he felt clothes being tucked in behind his back until heat washed over him in soft waves.

Ita-chan didn't lie when he never could stop praising his friend's calm and gentle nature.

"How sneaky," Ludwig muttered in a quiet voice and put his chin carefully on Francis's head.

That lured a smile on the Frenchman's face and with a naughty grin he quickly pinched the blonds' bottom.

"Hey!"

"Couldn't resist ~," he answered back but shortly afterwards gave Ludwig an apologetic kiss on the temple. This created a cute blush on the German's cheeks and made Francis smile in an unusual moment of happiness.

Really, they should have ended their hereditary enmity way sooner!

-

-


End file.
